


LASAGNA IN MY THRUSSY??

by houseofswissroll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Butt Plugs, Collars, Convention, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fucking, Furry, Fursuit, Fursuiting, M/M, NSFW, Pet Play, chilli's grill and bar, furry convention, garfield - Freeform, hentai convention, thrussy, thrussy fucking, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofswissroll/pseuds/houseofswissroll
Summary: It's very hot in the convention center, as hot as two rats fuckin in a wool sock. Shiro made his way through the crowds of people huddled over boxes of hentai and furry porn magazines. This was his favourite time of year, the annual furry/hentai convention…





	LASAGNA IN MY THRUSSY??

**Author's Note:**

> Robyn and Jean wrote this with help from the rest of the House of Swiss Roll members
> 
> robyn wants you to know she almost died writing this fic  
> jean's statement is that I'm embarrassed that this is the fruit of my efforts

It's very hot in the convention center, as hot as two rats fuckin in a wool sock. Shiro made his way through the crowds of people huddled over boxes of hentai and furry porn magazines. This was his favourite time of year, the annual furry/hentai convention….

Shiro had spent ALL NIGHT finishing up his fursuit to wear to the convention, he was very proud and was ready to show this bad boy off to the other fursuiters and hentai fans this morning. 

Shiro put on his fursuit and checked himself out in his hotel room mirror. The fursuit he had made was very poorly done, it was just a bunch of faux fur glued together to form an ill fitting body suit of neon orange fur. The head of the fur suit was just a box with holes cut out for the eyes. It was supposed to be a garfield fursuit. Shiro looked at himself once more and then gave his ass a big SLAP when he decided it waas time to leave.

Shiro pulled up to the convention center in his 1950 volkswagen bus. He could nt find a good parkkin spot so he drove his bus right into the convention center. Shiro got out of his vehicle and entered the convention center.

The convention center was very humid most likely becuse of all the panting and sweaty furries runnin round the convention. SHiros first stop was the artist alley, he really wanted some HOT PHRESH furry artworks and a commission some somKEin HOT garfield artwork . Shiro walked up and down the rows of artist booths but found no sexe art. BUT THEN

Shiro spots a beautiful man dressed in a bodacious purple fursuit, and had a HUGE ASS. the man is sitting behind the last artist booth, shiro goes towards the booth. Just as he approaches the HOT purple man he trips and falls on his orange tail that was stapled to the bakc of his fursuit. Shiro falls face first into the ground and his thiddies SMACK into the concrete floor.

“Oof ouch” shiro says, then all of a sudden a pair of sweaty steamy purple hands are picking shiro up from the floor. It was the purple man.

“You alright sweatcheeks ;)” the man asks. Shiro is too busy staring at this mans beautiful feet. The man is sporting a neon pink pair of flip flops that perfectly show off his thicc moist toes. ‘Mmmmmmmm FUCK i wanna suck thos toes’ shiro thinks. “You distracted beautiful? ;), theyre nice little piggies arent they? Just got a pedicure this mornin ;)” the man says, he is right, they are REALLY hot toes…..

“uu h thanks for helping me” shiro says, trying not to stare down at those feet again, if he stares too long he might get,,, hard “no worries my sexy garf ;))” the man replies, shiro blushes at the nickname. “Well if youll excuse me i have some art commissions to finish” as the man turned away shiro reached out and grabbed his shoulder “wait..” shiro said to the man “you take commissions?”  
“I sure do” said the man  
“Would you be interested in drawing garfield inflating himself on a hot lasagna for me?”  
The man looked at shiro with a big smile on his face “why sure darlin, I would love to ;)”  
Shiro followed the man over to his booth when he wrote down the details of the commision. “How much do I owe you?” shiro asked. “This one is on the house babe” said the man giving shiro a wink. “Wow… thank you so much,,,”  
“The names thace ;)”

Thace… just thinking about that name made his dicc sweat in his fursuit. 

Shiro left the artist alley to explore the rest of the con, however thace was still on his mind, his ass plump and round like a basketball and his toes, so big and perfect for sucking, thace was a definition of a YIFF (young incridibly fuckable furry) and shiro was DTY (down to yiff).

Shiro made his way to the dealers room where he stopped to look at a booth filled with fancy collars and tails that doubled as butt plugs. Shiro picked up a bright red leather collar with small weed leaves printed into the fine material. He looked at the price tag $66642069 dollars. ‘Thats a little expensive for my taste’ shiro thot has he reached to put the collar back on its hook just then he felt someone breathing on his neck. “Youve got a pretty good taste in collars” said the voice behind him. Shiro turned around to see none other than Bea Arthur. “Bea?? I thought you were dead??” Bea chuckled and seductively slung her arm around shiro. “Ya but i came back from the dead for your sweet ass *wink*” Shrio was unimpressed. “Ok bea you were great in golden girls but im really not into the way youre acting right now ://” Bea did not stop however. “This collar would look amazing on you ya know?” Bea said taking the collar from shiros hands and holding it up to him. “Ill buy it for you and everything you could ever want in exchange for a night of sweet love ;))” 

Just then a blur of purple swooped in and knocked bea THE FUCK OUT. bea was punched so hard she turned to dust and was sent back to the dead. It was thace.

“DONT TOUCH MY MANS YOU OLD HAG” thace yells and then turned to shiro.  
“U ok?” he ask. “Ye” shiro responds, a heavy blush on his cheeks (both the ones on his face and his ass) he didnt expect thace giving the ol’ 1, 2 knockout to an old woman to… have the effect it did on him. 

“I have your commission for you.” thace holds up a sheet of paper depicting none other than good old garf, scarfing down some lasagna fresh out of the oven. “Oh thace, how can i ever thank you” shiro says, teary eyed. “Well i know one way ;)” thace says “oh? ;)” shiro questions.

~~~

“And i’ll order the Honey-Chipotle Crispers® & Waffles” shiro tell the waitress. 

“Wow thace how did you know i love Chili’s Grill & Bar ™ ?”  
“Lucky guess haha ;)”  
They eat the rest of their meal in silence but shiro cannot take his eyes of of thaces smokin bod and his rock hard abs. 

~~~

“Wow that sure was a delicious meal!” Shiro said as he then let out a louch belch.  
“God that was hot” thace said  
“Well tonight was fun thace-y boy, ill see you around sometime ya?” Shiro said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, he was hoping for a little more than a dinner at Chili’s Grill & Bar ™  
“Actually…” thace says as he steps in front of shiro. “ I’ve got one more thing in store for tonight ;)”  
“O-oh? Really?” Shiro asks trying to act innocent and hide the fact that his dick it already ROCK HARD.  
“What if i told you this wasnt a fursuit ahaha ;)))” thace whispered hotly in shiros ear  
“I-i wouldnt believe you” shiro stammered “show me t-to prove it”  
“Youll see shortly enough my little garfield”

~~~

Shiro shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Thace’s pickup truck. His dick strained against his poorly crafted fursuit. If he wasn’t careful, his eager member threatening to rip through the flimsy fur. He was relieved when Thace finally stopped at the top of a secluded hill, putting his 4x4 in park. He saw the ravenous look in Thace eye when he saw Shiro’s erect member. Even in the dark, with the headlights off, his yellow eyes provided enough ligght to be able to see. Shiro knew Thance wanted a piece of him.”Come get it papa jon” he whispered.

Shiro let thaxe wrestle with his fursuit but he was not careful enough with Shiro’s delicate handiwork so he had to help him along. He rolled down the bodysuit carefully, arching his back as Thace pulled off his boxy mask. “MMmmm,” Shiro sais when he felt a gentle finger circle his nipple, “lasaga..”

“Hn baby kitten you’re so sexy when you’re hungry for me,” Thace responded, and shiro keened at the praise. His obliques stretched from side to side as he swayed his hips, presenting himself to his maste.r

Shiro had lost all of his higher cognitive functions at thids point and all he could think about was his two favorite tastes: lasagna and spunk. His nipples tightened when he thought about eating his master up.

He was entirely nakes and Thace had all of his clothes on. It created the juicy knowledge of who was in control. Thace wants to treat his baby kitten right so he got out of the drivers side of his pickup truck, walked around to the passenger door, and picked Shiro up princess style. Then he threw Shiro’s body down into the bed of his truck .Shiro yelped in surprise as he realized being controllled only made him more aroused.

“You’re almst ready, kitten,” Thace breathed into shiro’s neck as he sucked on it. His ministrations sent electricity down Shiro’s spinal cord that made his dick so hard it was pressed against his bellybutton.

“A...almost?” asked Shiro innconently.

“Yes, just one last thing baby kitten,” said Thace in a soothing voice. Shiro felt warm leather with a cool metal clasp grasp tight around his neck. It was right on top of the forming bruise that Thace had just left. Shiro whimpered mindlessly as Thace tightened the collar around his throat. Broken noises kept bursting out of his throat like water from the south fork dam.

Thace knew Shiro was on the verge of too much stimulation, so he ignored his twitching cocque and gave a chaste, closed-mouth kiss to the pad of his toe. Shiro squirmed with excitement and wiggled his feet in front of Thace’s face, but Thace smacked them with one of his huge hands. “Good kittens stay still for their masters….”

“nnnYes, Jon,” squeaked Shro as he concentrated all of his energy on not squirming or curling his toes. He had to flex his defined abs in order to keep the urge to thrash around and hump the air at bay. His instincts were bleeding through and he felt truly animalistic, closer to both Garfield and God than he had ever been.

Thace’s tongue swiped over the bottom of Shiro’s big toe, wrenching a lewd cry from Shiro’s throat. Thace continued to tenderly suckle on shiros wiggly toes, like a baby cow eagerly trying to get its mouth on its mother’s swollen tit. 

Thace pulled of of shiro delicate foot with an audible pop and smiled flirtatiously up at shiro, licking his lips teasingly. “Lets set the mood shall we?” thace said has he moved from the bed of the truck to the driver's seat. 

Shiro lays still in the tuck bed, groaning at the loss of contact, dick dripping pre come everywhere like, one of those sprinkler attachments you played with when you were a kid. You know the plastic ones that were long like a hose and they had little sprayers everywhere?. Anyway. He wants nothing more than for thace to come back and continue his sweet and wet ministrations on his toesy woes-ies. 

All of a sudden shiro hears a very familiar but sexy melodie. 

Suckin’ on my titties like you wantin me, callin me

The harmonic melody of Fuck the Pain Away by Peaches wafts through the still, night air. It sets the mood perfectly, thace really did know how to make a man feel special.

Before shiro had a chance to react he was being flipped onto his stomach. He jumped at the feeling of something cold and round pressing into his sin cave. Shiro peeked around his shoulder to see what it could be. Shiro is greeted with the delicious image of thace working a tail-butt plug into his anal cavity. The tail was bright orange, it strongly resembled the orange tail of his now discarded fursuit.  
“I bought this today with you in mind kitty ;)” Shiro shivered at thaces comment.

“Now that your bussy is all filled up its time for the real fun to begin” thace said hotly.  
Thace took a hold of shiros rock hard, steamin semen truck and started to pump away. Thaces fist was moving so fast it was nothing but a purple blur. His fist was moving so fast shiro felt like his dick was gonna rip right off. Just as shiro was about to buts the biggest nut of his whole life thace retracted his hand.  
“Nn AAhh” shiro cried, he was so close.  
“I want you to say my name.” thace said authoritatively  
“Th-thace” shiro wimpered  
“No, say MY name” Thace yelled  
“Jon- ah JON ARBUCKLE”  
“Good kitten”

Thace gave shiro a tender kiss between his shoulder blades and maneuvered him so he was on his knees facing thace.

“Now how would you like to be throat fucked hm?”  
“My thrussy?” shiro asks  
“Yes little garf. Your beautiful thrussy ;)” Shiro gives a curt nod to that.  
“Give me that tastie lasagna jon ;3”

Thace hastily shoves his man snake into shiros eager thrussy.

“MMM how does that lasagna taste garfield. You bad cat.”  
Shiro gives an affirmative hum as he gobbles down thaces hot lasagna.

With all the dirty talk and thaces purpley meat thermometer hitting all the right places in his thrussy he did not last long. In a matter of minutes shiro was bustin his brogurt EVERYWHERE. Thace followed shortly after.

The two lie spent in the bed of thaces beat up pick up truck. Shiro looked over to thace, his eyes locking with the other’s amber ones. Thace stroked a furry hand across shiro’s cheek. “Tonight was an amazing night babe”  
“Yeah it really was” shiro answered.  
“I love you,,,,” thace whispered softly to shiro  
“Mmm,” shiro hummed. “Shiro loves you, baby

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> #he's looking at thace


End file.
